Chris Hemsworth
| Place of birth = Melbourne, Victoria, Australia | Characters = }} Chris Hemsworth is the Australian actor who played , the father of James T. Kirk, in J.J. Abrams' and whose voice was used in . Before making the transition to Hollywood, he was best known in his native Australia for his Logie Award-winning role as Kim Hyde in the Australian soap opera . Though he first achieved recognition in the United States for his performance in the opening minutes of Star Trek, he has since acquired a higher profile for playing Marvel Comics character Thor in the films Thor and Marvel's The Avengers. Early life and career Hailing from Phillip Island near Melbourne, Hemsworth starred as King Arthur in the short-lived Australian children's show Guinevere Jones. He then guest-starred on several other shows before winning his role on Home and Away. He also appeared in the Australian version of the dance competition series Dancing with the Stars, but he and his dance partner, Abbey Ross, were the sixth couple eliminated. In 2007, Hemsworth shot an independent film called Ca$h! (formerly Root of All Evil) with Mike Starr. Although Star Trek was released first, Ca$h! was Hemsworth's first feature film and his first American production. It was released in March 2010. After Star Trek Hemsworth had completed shooting on Star Trek and was back in Australia by 9 December 2007. Regarding his time in Hollywood, the actor says "I got lucky, I guess - right place, right time." http://www.news.com.au/entertainment/story/0,23663,22896484-5013560,00.html Hemsworth's voice would be used in an audio flashback in the sequel . After completing his work on Star Trek, Hemsworth landed a supporting role in A Perfect Getaway, a thriller released by MGM in August 2009. This film starred Timothy Olyphant, who was considered for a role in 2009's Star Trek. http://moviesblog.mtv.com/2007/11/19/olyphant-nearly-joined-enterprise-crew-for-new-star-trek/ Hemsworth starred in the MGM horror/thriller film The Cabin in the Woods, which was co-written and produced by (TV's Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly). The film was directed and co-written by Drew Goddard, who worked with Star Trek director and producer J.J. Abrams as a writer and producer on the series Alias and Lost and as writer of the film Cloverfield. http://www.fearnet.com/news/b14966_joss_whedons_cabin_gets_its_fodder_er.html Although filmed in 2009, The Cabin in the Woods was not released until 2012. Hemsworth also appeared in the short film Ollie Klublershturf vs the Nazis opposite Star Trek co-star Rachel Nichols. This project was written by Star Trek producer Damon Lindelof and cast by Star Trek casting director, Alyssa Weisberg. Lindelof and Weisberg also served as producers on the film. Thor and The Avengers It was announced on 16 May 2009 that Hemsworth had been cast in the role of Thor, the mythical God of Thunder, in the upcoming film Thor, based on the Marvel Comics character. Filming on Thor ended on 6 May 2010, and the film was released by Paramount Pictures exactly one year later. The film featured cameos from comic book writers J. Michael Straczynski, Stan Lee and Walter Simonson. Hemsworth reprised the role of Thor in the 2012 release Marvel's The Avengers, in which his character joins forces with Iron Man (Robert Downey, Jr.), Captain America (Chris Evans), and others to form the titular superhero team. (Damion Poitier made an appearance in the post-credits scene of The Avengers.) Hemsworth will again be seen as Thor in Thor: The Dark World, set for release in November 2013, and is expected to be part of The Avengers 2. His co-stars in The Dark World will include Alice Krige.http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/movies/news/a399100/thor-the-dark-world-casts-alice-krige.html Other films Hemsworth played The Huntsman in Snow White and the Huntsman (2012) and will return to the role for a sequel set for release in 2015.http://screencrush.com/snow-white-and-huntsman-sequel-2015/ Hemsworth also starred in Red Dawn, a 2012 remake of the 1984 thriller of the same name. His co-stars in this film included Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Brett Cullen. Hemsworth's upcoming films include Rush (in which he stars as Formula One driver ) and In the Heart of the Sea, both directed by (brother of Clint Howard). Hemsworth will also star in 's crime thriller Cyber. External links * * *Chris Hemsworth on [[W:c:marvelmovies:Main Page|the Marvel Movies wiki]] de:Chris Hemsworth es:Chris Hemsworth Category:Performers Category:Movies performers